Ionaria (Ion) Goth
(Japanese: - Goth Ionaria) |- | colspan="6"| NAME MEANING: No Particular Meaning. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: UTAUloid - Series called Minoruloids (Saurloids Subseries) MODEL: 10N |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | B2 - C6 | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Lometta Hageshine '(Good Friend/Fannon Lover) 'Lucetta Hageshine (Good Friend/Fannon Lover) Tei Sukone '(Considers a Rival) 'Len Kagamine (Crush) Rin Kagamine '(Friend) 'Jessie Brooklyn (Minoruloids) |- | align="center"|AGE |'18' | align="center"|GENRE |'Any (except screamo)' | align="center"|HOMEPAGES | FB Page deviantART ask account ' 'Minoruloid Blog ' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |Unknown | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Banana Bread | align="center"|CREATOR |'xXKoahaku-SanXx/Ivy Devi' |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'1"' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Ivy Devi' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST |Unavailable |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'17th of November' | align="center"|LIKES |'Kag' amine Len, Bananna Bread, Baking, Singing, Gothic Designs, Designing, Dancing. | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | Youtube ' 'Sound Cloud |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | ACT 1- 1st August 2012 | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Sukone Tei, Lonliness, Being disapproved of, apples, heights.' | align="center"|NOTABLE WORKS | Cantarella Regret Message Re_Birthday Senbon Zakura Canvas White |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: When Ion was 9 she saw Len singing and adored him, thinking he was the most adorable child she had ever seen (him being 5 at the time), as they got older she began to have feelings for him, and when Tei Sukone began to do so as well, she got defensive and continued to love him long after she truly wanted it, when she’s alone she likes to bake, dance, design clothes, and imagine what it would be like to have a proper household with a husband and kids even though she’s a little too young to have such things. She grew up raising her little brother Sulfite, both are orphans and their only family is their cousin Ruby and her family. Ion originally started dressing gothic because she thought it was the cutest thing she had ever seen but it became more showing and “sexy” because she feels she is in competition with Tei and whoever ends up with Len must be worth more, so she tries to display her love more and be more showy and attractive to him. If she wasn’t worried about how much she thought she was worth to others she would probably realize how long ago she really stopped loving Len and be a much happier person. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Black Eye color: Gold Outfit: *'Headgear'- Red headset, with skulls as earphones. *'Gloves'- None.Does however have black armcovers. *'Shoes'- Black High Heeled Boots *'Dress-' Black with one strap and a strip cut out around her belly-button *'Other-' Red and black striped tights Nationality: '''Japanese '''Race: UTAU Quote: "Erm... no, I haven't seen Tei why do you ask?..." Voice Configuration Her VB can be downloaded here. She is currently only CV. Her VB is Romaji with Hiragana aliases. Usage Clause USAGE It is strictly forbidden to alter/redistribute Ion's voicebank without permission from IvyDevi on deviantART or Ivy Devi on Youtube. Forms of use (media, art, etc.) relating to Ion are required to be apropriate for those under the age of thirteen, and must be reported and linked to IvyDevi on deivnantART regardless of appropriation. Credit for Ionaria must be given to Ivy Devi at all times and link back to her deviantART page. Please remember to also follow the UTAU Rules and Regulations. CONTENT Do not use Ion for anything that violates laws, or offends any type of group, race, or moral. CONTENT If you are unsure whether content made using Ion is appropiate, please contact xXKoahaku-sanXx on deviantART or Ivy Devi on Youtube. All content and information on this page is made accurate and approved by Ion's creator, xXKoahaku-sanXx. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:North America Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:UTAUloids Category:Romaji Voicebank Category:Hiragana Alias Category:CV Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Utauloids produced in USA Category:Len Kagamine admirers Category:Gothic Utauloids Category:Immodest UTAUloids